


Pennywise comes for a "visit" while you sleep; Headcannons

by Summiemac96



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summiemac96/pseuds/Summiemac96
Summary: Just a few headcanons of penny being a naughty clown while our reader is trying to get some beauty sleep, enjoy!Comments are always appreciated x





	Pennywise comes for a "visit" while you sleep; Headcannons

  * He’d sneak into your room either through the front door or if he was feeling adventurous, your window.
  * He’d use his animal-like movements to his advantage, being sly like a fox when moving around, to make sure he doesn’t wake anyone else in the house up.
  * As soon as he gets to your bed, he’d tower over it, taking in your scent and eying you up with ravenous delight and hunger. His eyes would be wide and be glowing with how deeply he wants to devour you, right then and there.
  * But he would control his desire and appetite, in order to continue this little game he has going. He loves savoring the tension and the thrill of you being blissfully unaware of the situation.
  * As he comes to the side of your bed, he’d admire you sleeping there. Your eyes peaceful, your shallow breathing, the movement of your chest rising up and down. He can smell every inch of you and he wants every inch of him inside you. He’d slowly slink himself over you, carefully positioning his legs over your dainty, small body.
  * He’d lean in and bury his face into the crook of your neck, slowly but with still with wicked intent. He’d take his hand and softly run it through your hair, starting from the roots and stroking your locks up and down like you’re his little kitty. He’d move his head up again, eyes on your peaceful sleeping face. He would grin mischeviously, absolutely loving how your unconcious state lets him have complete control without you making a fuss.
  * He would take his index finger and stroke your cheek, and then over your lips before using one of his claws to slightly pry your closed mouth open and insert his gloved fingertip inside, getting a tiny bit of your saliva on him. But that wouldn’t bother him, as he licks your wetness of his finger he’d let out a slight grunty moan, convulsing ever so slightly at how good you taste.
  * Noticing your blanket covering you, he’d gradually begin pulling the soft fabric slowly down you, revealing your chest, breasts perky in a tight vest top, his eyes would widen even bigger, huge doe eyes with a wolfish underdone, eager to taste every inch of you.
  * He’d drag his claws from your hair and down your neck, slowly pacing his touch down to your sides, holding you firmly in place, having steady but not excessive power or strength, careful not to wake you. You however subconsciously shift your position and turn your head, making him excited to see all the different angles of your body.
  * Drool would begin pooling at the sides of his mouth, the droplets would drip down on to your chest, slowly cascading down the valley between your two breasts and leaving a small wet patch on your top. 
  * As he is hovering over you like a wild beast, he’d notice a small cut on your shoulder blade from an unrelated incident, he hadn’t noticed before as he was too entranced by your presence, but his heavy handed ways had caused the cut to start to bleed again.
  * He can’t contain himself any longer, tasting your natural body oils and night time sweat was good, but he wants a proper taste of you. He wants your liquid gold, he wants your blood.  
The fumes of the sweet intoxicating crimson liquid has caused his sweet, peaceful facade to shift and his sharp jagged teeth begin to protrude slightly, eyes glowing with an amber tone. He wastes no time in placing his mouth over your shoulder, licking and soaking up the blood in his tongue. It’s like hard alcohol to him, with every slurp his teeth graze the flesh making it bleed more, only making pennywise tuck in like a four-course meal, purring and his body shaking as he takes every delicious morsal of your taste inside him. But the never ending suckling and purring begins to have effect on you, and you whimper and move your head back into your pillow in a half awake state, until you begin to really feel the sharp stinging pain of what feels like needles in your skin, and you ever so slowly begin to wake up.
  * Your tired eyes start to feel the heavy weight on top of you, and as your senses come back into play, you smell him. You smell the lingering scent of cotton candy and slightly burnt popcorn, your eyes half shut make out a shape, a dark shape hovering over you, your hands brush against the silky fabric of his costume and at this point you figure you must be dreaming, so you shut your eyes tight again and open them to see if this action has made this bizarre feeling disapear, but it hasn’t. You can hardly move your body and you begin to panic, trying to shift your arms underneath you and tilting your legs up, but to no avail you’re stiff and you begin to panic, whimpering and groan at what feels like a heavy sack of bricks on top of you. Pennywise notices this and still continues sucking at your now red patch of skin on your shoulder, you slowly begin putting two and two together, all though not sure what the other half of this situation exactly is, you know something or someone is holding you down. 
  * You tilt your head slowly to the side, lip quivering and a cool sweat forming on your forehead. Your eyes are still tightly shut as the fear inside you has reached boiling point and you don’t know whether it’s better to just keep them closed or to face whatever is coming your way. A flash of sudden bravery goes through you as you open your eyes wide to reveal a ghastly pale white face, the only pop of color being wet cherry red lips, with matching streaks of paint draping from the corners of it’s mouth, going straight up his cheeks and past his eyelids. It’s mouth moves from a placid expression into a wide, sinister grin and your mouth can only fall open, eyes widen and your heart momentarily stops beating as you can feel yourself going almost as white as this face staring right into your soul. 
  * _**“Hello sleepyhead”**_ pennywise smugly utters. You don’t say a word, you can’t, if this is a dream, it doesn’t feel like one, it feels too real and you can hardly breathe, only staying stiff like a board and staring into this things eyes without blinking, you feel if you dare to blink it could be the end. **_“What’s the matter sweets? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost! he he he” _**He lets out a childish, but yet madman giggle, it doesn’t sound like anything a human could recreate, it sounds unnatural and full of darkness. 
  * That inhumane cackle sets your heart racing and you’re about to let go and scream, but without warning pennywise senses this and quickly muffles your noise with his massive gloved hand._** “No no no, there will be none of that lil doll, don’t wanna wake mommy and daddy up do we?”**_ You mumble and claw at his arms, trying to let out something and displaying your discomfort at this dirty, bloodstained glove gagging you.  
Pennywise is only smirking and mocking your actions, with a sarcastic ‘help me, help me’ look on his face,**_ “I’m disapointed human, i’ve been so quiet and nice and I was enjoying this before you woke up and ruined our little game, making sooo much fuss!”_** He notices the tears slowly forming and gently wipes one away with this thumb, he slams his hand further into your mouth as your mumbles, whilst stifled are still too loud for his liking.**_ “Shhh now, no more of that, i only want to play a game… if you be good i won’t be mean”_** He’s obviously lying, his words are so full of grimace and the sinister childish tone only unnerves you more, but he clearly isn’t pleased with how negatively your reacting so you try your best to calm down.
  * You go quiet under his grasp, his hand loosens slightly when he notices the noise has stopped. This is clearly a bizarre situation, but part of you can’t help feel unnatural yourself, as the movement and conviction of his body makes you feel tingly and fuzzy, and the fear begins to melt away as you slowly submit to this beasts demands. **_“That’s much better my doll, much betttter”_** he enunciates the t’s in his words so prominately. _** "Now if i take my hand away, will you be good and not scream for me?“**_ You egerly and almost violently nod in agreement, and the hand slowly slips away from your mouth.
  * Taking a curious look at you, like a nature documentary, you seem to be fascinating him.. or rather he just likes to make you feel like you’re under the microscope. _**“What age are you my pretty lil thing?”** _he asks.
  * You reply nervously, not knowing why he would care about such a thing when he’s already well over his boundaries. But he wickedly grins at you, his buck teeth showing now and his eyes glowing a bright icy blue. **_“Muchhh older than what i usually go for…but I like a challenge, yes i do!”_** he belts in almost a tune, one of his fingers running down over your shoulder blade. _“**you see, little girls i usually meet are small, and young, very young and don’t serve much purpose other than a tasty meal, butttt girls your age….they have other uses” ** _your eyes widen again as you know exactly what “other uses” he’s talking about. As you feel his hand trickle down to your navel and the other hand clamp round your thigh.
  * You begin to feel one of his hands slide up your thigh, daringly close to the hem of your shorts.
  * You feel stupid for almost letting out a moan you had been concealing in your throat, embarrased at how good his large hands feel on your skin, but he knows your mind, and he knows that you’re enjoying his touch and he wants to hear you enjoying it, he wants to feel the shame you feel, it only gets him harder.
  * He pushes the limits even further and strikes his hand at your loose pajama shirt, ripping it in two revealing your bare naked torso. He shoves his head down and begins licking up and down your breasts, biting and tugging slightly at the nipple and using his other hand to slither beneath your now soaking wet panties.
  * You let out that moan, finally…and it feels good to let it out. His touch, his smell, his presence is intoxicating and even though it’s completely fucked up what is happening you can’t help but want more. 
  * Your head shoves back into the headboard when he finally stops teasing your throbbing clit and shoves his elongated finger deep inside your core, hitting your special spot and making your eyes water and breathing raspy and weak with how much you’re trying not to wake up your parents.
  * Pennywise quickly tries to quiet you down by gagging you again with his free hand, mocking you and beginning to loose his temper, but only by shouting filth at your face**_ “You like that don’t you, hmm? you walk around this town acting like butter wouldn’t melt, but it would…little filthy whore begging for a monster to fuck her, panting like a dog in heat”_ **His eyes are now a fierce orangy red, desire and lust are clear in his face, but so are his efforts to stay in control and make it known who the boss is.
  * He’s finger fucking you so hard that you feel like you’re about to lose control and enter heaven. The squelching noise of his wet fingers dipping in and out of your pussy send you over the edge, his tall shadowy being hovering over you, dominating you like a strict teacher make the heat rise in your core, the room is spinning and you feel fuzzy and light headed.
  * “**DO IT, LOSE CONTROL LIKE YOU WANT TO, FALL INTO THE SPIDERS WEB, YOU’LL NEVER WANT TO LEAVE ONCE I MAKE YOU SCREAM” **he spits out at you, with your eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head with pleasure as he removes his fingers and enters you with full force. The fire inside of you slowly dims down as you notice the sudden but breif emptiness where his long fingers were, but the heat lights up like the fourth of july as soon as you feel his mighty organ enter you.
  * You’re nearly hitting the back of your wall and you scream **“oh god, fuck!” **and grasp on to his strong arms for support while he fucks you into oblivion. 
  * He loves seeing the subdued, innocent expression fade from you as you begin completely falling more and more down this rabbit hole, loving it with every thrust and grab of your flesh.
  * _**“cum for me, my little angel faced whore, cum for pennywise”** _he says in almost a hypnotising tone, fierce and primal eyes staring right at you.
  * Those filthy,words take you to the edge of the cliff, and you fall back into the mattress, back arching as the lava from the volcano finally erupts. You’re screaming out his name, not caring who hears it, all that is on your mind now is how perfect and amazing this moment feels, like nothing else matters and you’re just simply.. _floating_


End file.
